Celos, arreglos y malos entendidos
by heimire01
Summary: Una salida de amigos cualquiera, una idea tonta, y muchos rumores falsos. Quién diría que el aceptar ir a un bar con un amigo, podría generar una serie de sucesos que llevaran a concretar un deseo. Shizuru nunca pensó que hacerle caso a Reito podría traer tantos problemas, y ¿cómo es que terminó comprometida? ¿Es que Natsuki está celosa?¿Y por qué todos actúan tan raro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia que escribo así que sean pacientes conmigo XD quisiera saber su opinión sobre la historia para así ayudarme a mejorar. Bueno, sin más les dejo leer el primer cap, que es principalmente una especie de prólogo para lo que sigue. Déjenme saber que opinan. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Mai Hime me pertenecen. (para mi desgracia u.u)**

* * *

**Prólogo: El inicio de todo este enredo**

Se podría decir que era una noche común para el resto de las personas, pero no para una castaña que terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo de su cuarto. Hoy vería a su persona más importante después de lo que parecían años para ella, pero eran en realidad solo unas semanas.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez muy feliz pues al fin podría tener un momento a solas con la peliazul que le robaba el sueño.

Terminaba de arreglarse la ropa cuando su celular sonó, y al ver que era Natsuki contestó de inmediato, aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierta opresión en su pecho al pensar en el por qué de su llamada.

-¿Aló?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque en realidad la angustia la mataba.

-Shizuru…- oh no ese tono ya se lo conocía, ¿Cuántas veces eran ya? ¿la tercera, la cuarta en DOS meses?. No podía creer que fuera a cancelarle OTRA VEZ. Dio un pequeño suspiró. –de verdad lo siento mucho pero no podré asistir a lo que habíamos acordado, lo que pasa es que Nao me llamó y se metió en problemas, veras…- La castaña dejo de oír lo que le decia la chica para haberle cancelado y ponía todo su esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar de la frustración. Dio otro suspiro para tratar de recobrar la compostura y seguir escuchando a la chica-… es por eso que tengo que ir con Mai donde ella ahora, de verdad lo siento Shizuru, pero te lo compensaré lo prometo.- le dijo la peliazul, y no pudo evitar pensar sobre cuantas veces ya había escuchado lo mismo.

-Ara, no te preocupes Natsuki. Haz lo que tengas de hacer- le contestó lo más natural que pudo. "Al parecer todo y todos son más importantes que yo" pensó la castaña aunque no lo expresó.

-Gracias de verdad, Shizuru. Te lo compensaré- le dijo la peliazul sonando aliviada-Podemos vernos otro día, ya coordinamos bien la fecha y la hora después, de verdad necesito irme ahora Shizuru sino Mai me matará…

-Ok, Natsuki. Anda, adiós- dijo la castaña, sonando un poco más fría de lo que había querido. Antes de colgar, no pudo evitar escuchar "Espera Shizuru,¿estas…?", pero no quiso seguir hablando. Tenía miedo que si lo hacía se quebraría, por eso colgó antes de que la peliazul pudiera terminar la frase.

Apago su teléfono y lo dejo sobre su comoda, dando un largo suspiro. Estaba cansada. Eran ya casi 4 años que estaba en esa situación, amando a Natsuki sin ser correspondida, cierto era que Natsuki apenas se había enterado hace poco menos de un año, y al no ser correspondida decidió ser solo su amiga. Sin embargo, desde hace ya unos meses sentía que quizá ya era hora de renunciar a esa ilusión. Quizá ya era hora de hacerse la idea que Natsuki siempre la vería como una amiga y como nada más que eso. Shizuru ya sentía un cierto cansancio de la situación y la verdad que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Quizá ya era hora de seguir adelante con su vida, y renunciar a sus esperanzas con Natsuki. Quizá era hora de hacerle caso a su padre y salir con ese chico que con tanta insistencia quería que conozca.

Dio un suspiro, quería liberarse de esa sensación de ese anhelo constante, de querer a alguien que no le correspondía.

Tomó su teléfono, quizá todavía podía hacer algo aquel día ¿no?. Aún era temprano, y si Natsuki no quería salir con ella, entonces no tenía porque quedarse en su casa, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en arreglarse. Buscó entre los números, y cuando encontró el que quería no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¿Aló?- le contestó una voz masculina demasiado conocida.

-Reito-san, soy Shizuru. ¿Sigue en pie lo de una noche de amigos en un bar?- le dijo sin más, que no estaba de humor para andarse con rodeos.

-Si claro, Shizuru-san ¿Cuándo quieres salir?- le dijo con tono divertido y extrañado. Nunca pensó que la castaña le fuera aceptar su proposición en primer lugar.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?... Necesito un trago- le dijo con total sinceridad.

-¿Es en serio, Shizuru?... ok, por mí no hay ningún problema, no tenía nada planeado para hoy de todas formas. ¿Te parece si paso por ti en media hora?... Conozco un bar que queda de camino, y de paso me cuentas qué pasó, porque se me hace que tus problemas tienen nombre propio.

-Ara, para que mentirte... Está bien te espero en media hora, Reito-san.

Se despidieron rápidamente, y Shizuru se recostó un rato en su cama a esperar que Reito llegara para quizá poder distraerse un poco por esa noche y olvidarse aunque sea por un momento del dolor que sentía por haber sido rechazada una vez más por Natsuki.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí va el capitulo, prometo que los próximos serán más largos y tratare de que contengan mucho humor. Por cierto puede que los personajes estén un poco occ, pero tratare de que se mantengan lo mas parecido al anime. Espero sus opiniones, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda los prox caps, pero calculo que las actualizaciones serán cada 2 semanas, no se olviden de R&R bye.**


	2. Salida de amigos, encuentros inesperados

**Hola XD, bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, a los que se suscribieron y a los que me dejaron reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace que les haya agradado la idea inicial del fic, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo para los próximos capítulos y también quiero decirles que tomo en muy cuenta sus criticas y sugerencias para poder mejorar esta historia, así que siéntanse libres de hacerlo.**

**Bueno pasada la parte cursi XD, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. Sobre este cap quiero decir que la idea original era un poco diferente y era inicialmente más corto, sin embargo me pareció apropiado cambiarlo para incluir detalles que contribuirán con los enredos que se darán en los siguientes capítulos, así que espero que les guste aunque al cambiarlo se fue un poco de las partes de humor. Pero ni modo, Shizuru anda deprimida y no se puede incluir mucho de eso, espero que en los próximos ****capítulos pueda incluir más. Sin mas que decir les dejo disfrutar la historia.**

******Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Mai Hime me pertenecen. (para mi desgracia u.u)**

**Cap 1: Salida de amigos, encuentros inesperados y acuerdos de borrachos**

Se encontraban en el concurrido bar "Valkyria", que estaba muy de moda entre los jóvenes de Fukka. Al ser un pueblo pequeño Fukka contaba con muy pocos bares y este era uno de los mejores, no solo por el servicio sino también por el ambiente que en general era de fiesta y diversión. Al menos lo era para todos los allí presentes excepto para dos jóvenes, que se encontraban en la barra bebiendo como si el mundo se fuese acabar esa misma noche. Habían llegado hacía apenas una hora y la castaña ya iba por su décima copa de sake. Habían hablado de todo un poco en el tiempo que iban allí: sobre como le iba a Shizuru en la facultad de economía, y como le iba a Reito en la de derecho, de los cursos, de algunos amigos en común que tenían, de la última conquista de Reito, en resumen de todo lo que había pasado en su vida las semanas que no se habían visto. Pero Shizuru no había mencionado que le pasaba, pues se le notaba muy deprimida, y cada vez que el chico intentaba tocar el tema lo evitaba de manera magistral.

-¿Shizuru-san hay algo que te moleste?- preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato en el cual estuvieron disfrutando sus bebidas, un tanto preocupado y de la forma más directa que pudo, rogando que quizá presionando un poco la chica le cuente que es lo que la tenía tan alterada.

-Para nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Reito-san?- dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa y recibiendo una botella más de sake del bartender, que parecía bastante sorprendido y divertido que alguien como Shizuru pudiera tomar tanto, pues ya se estaba por terminar la primera botella ella sola.

-Quizá la más de media botella de sake que ya te has tomado me dé una pista- le contestó sarcástico-pero en serio Shizuru, tú no eres así, ¿no será que esto tiene que ver con cierta motociclista peliazul y de ojos verdes?... ¿Qué hizo Natsuki esta vez?- agregó de forma suspicaz que ya sospechaba que algo había tenido que ocurrir para tener a su amiga de esa forma.

-Me canceló-le dijo con voz queda, con un semblante triste.- Eso hizo... No lo entiendo Reito, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que al menos pueda pasar un rato con ella?-dijo y dio un pequeño suspiro. Reito había visto a Shizuru deprimida varias veces a lo largo de su vida, pero la primera vez que la veía así, con un aire de resignación tan atípico de ella.

-¿Te canceló otra vez?- la mirada asesina de la chica le hizo notar que había hecho una indiscreción.

-Si otra vez. La cuarta vez en dos meses. Anda búrlate de mi desgracia –Fue en este momento que Reito se dio cuenta que quizá lo que había tomado ya le estaba empezando a afectar a Shizuru, pues no solía retarlo abiertamente por más que se tenían demasiada confianza entre ambos.

-Ok Shizuru, no fue mi intención… Pero, ¿y que le dijiste?- le dijo mientras se terminaba su cuarta copa de sake, y servía otro.

-Nada Reito, que le voy a decir si no somos nada. No puedo reclamarle nada.- dijo la chica y se terminó su copa de un solo trago, ya no fue sorpresa para Reito que sirviera otro. Después de un gran suspiro, agregó.- Ya me harté, quizá ya es tiempo de olvidarme de todo esto de tener una relación con Natsuki, y seguir con mi vida. Le haré caso a mi padre, me comprometeré con ese tipo que tanto quiere que conozca… Quien necesita al amor de todas formas.- agregó con dramatismo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Oye Shizuru espera, eso no es algo que debas decidir tan a la ligera, y menos con más de media botella de Sake encima, estas tomada y estás hablando desde el do…

-No Reito, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y tratando de convencerlo, intento inútil debido al notorio arrastre de sus palabras que empezaba a aparecer y quizá el hecho que al querer tomar su copa agarro el vacío varias veces.

-Si se nota- le dijo irónico.

La chica bufó ante la incredulidad de su amigo y continúo tomando su copa. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio en el cual Reito tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida y aprovechó para servirse otra copa, mientras reflexionaba sobre que podría decirle a Shizuru que la haga sentirse mejor.

– Oye Shizuru- agregó al cabo de un rato- no te has puesto a pensar que quizás debas cambiar de estrategia con respecto a Natsuki, no se quizá salir con otras personas para que ella note si siente algo por ti…

- ¿Quieres decir darle celos?- la chica miró al pelinegro como si acabara de descubrir la cura contra el cáncer- Ara, nunca se me había ocurrido a decir verdad- dijo con sinceridad, y parecía estar realmente considerando la idea.

-Exacto, si Natsuki ve que no es la única persona en tu vida, quizá se dé cuenta que espacio quiere que ocupes en su vida. No se Shizuru, si sales con otras personas a ver cómo te va, antes de definitivamente asentarte con alguien y si quiera considerar el matrimonio…

-wow, eso es de verdad inteligente chico listo- le interrumpió una voz extremadamente conocida cercana ellos, pero en lugar de encontrar a su pelirroja exprofesora de historia lo que vieron era una rubia ojiazul tomándose un Martini a un lado de ellos.

-¿Midori sensei?- se aventuró Shizuru más por reflejo que por otra cosa, ya que la mayor se encontraba irreconocible con ese atuendo.

-la misma, Fujino-chan. –Les dijo sonriendo, y por la forma que lo hizo quedo claro para ambos que ya estaba bastante ebria.

-¿Qué hace disfrazada así?- dijo Shizuru, aún incrédula que la persona que estaba frente a ella sea su hiperactiva exprofesora.- ¿y estuvo escuchando nuestro conversación?

-Solo desde la parte de: "Ya me harté, ya es tiempo de olvidarme de Natsuki, y seguir con mi vida". ¿No sabía que estabas considerando el matrimonio Fujino-chan? ¿Desde cuándo te pasaste al lado de la luz?

-¿Al lado de la luz?-preguntó confundida

-si ya sabes, ¿Desde cuándo piensas en abandonar y pasarte al equipo de los hetero?

-Pues…

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, Midori. No ves que lo que pasa es que Shizuru-chan está deprimida…- interrumpió otra voz conocida, pero en lugar de ver a la enfermera de la escuela vieron una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

-¿Yohko-sensei?- la aludida asintió- ¿Qué hacen vestidas así?

-Pues, es la estúpida idea de Midori que piensa que como trabajamos en la academia, se vería mal si venimos a un bar, y en lugar de olvidarse de la idea de venir nos hizo disfrazarnos así, con estas estúpidas pelucas y lentes de contacto.- comentó con resignación.- como si los alumnos no nos hubieran visto tomando antes…

-Yo dije que se vería mal porque mucha gente que tiene familiares en la academia y que nos pueden reconocer suelen venir aquí, no que estaba mal venir.- le dijo sacándole la lengua a su acompañante, hecho que Yohko ignoró.- Pero díganme pequeños, ¿por qué las caras largas, y las ideas de cambiarse de bando?-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Natsuki le canceló otra vez a Shizuru- dijo el chico tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras las jóvenes mujeres se acomodaban más cerca de ellos para poder conversar.

-Gracias, Reito- dijo la chica irritada mirando asesinamente a su amigo.- ¿No quieres publicar mis problemas en el periódico de mañana también?

-No creo que sea necesario, Shizuru. Todo el mundo sabe que tus problemas tienen nombre propio. –le comentó irónico a lo que la chica solo bufó.

-¿otra vez?- preguntó curiosa la ahora rubia.- ¿Sigues intentando salir con alguien que ya te ha cancelado una vez? Que mal, Fujino-chan y yo que te creía una experta en estas cosas… ¿Al menos te dio una buena excusa Natsuki?

- No solo dijo que a Nao le paso algo, quien sabe que, no escuche, estaba muy ocupada sintiéndome mal- le comentó la última parte de forma sarcástica, que ya estaba un poco irritada con el estar ventilando sus desgracias.

- Vaya que Natsuki superó su nivel de estupidez- comentó Yohko sorprendiendo a los demás- Mira que plantarte más de una vez…

-Umm, pero el chico listo aquí tiene mucha razón, debes darle lo que se merece a Natsuki.- dijo Midori como si declarara una sentencia.- y que mejor que dándole celos…

-Pero cómo, no conozco a nadie con la que quiera salir, además si es solo para darle celos debe ser alguien que sepa que entre nosotras no va pasar nada- dijo Shizuru con desgano.

- No te preocupes por eso de eso nos encargamos nosotras- dijo Midori sonriente- mira que estar en un bar con estas dos bellezas no es cosa de todos los días ¿sabes?- le dijo guiñando un ojo y Yohko solo rodó los ojos.

-Ara, no sé si…

-ok, ok no tenemos que ser nosotras exactamente- le dijo con fingida resignación-pero entonces a la chica tendrás que conseguirla tú, lo demás nos encargamos nosotros.

-¿lo demás?

-Pero claro, Fujino-chan. La difusión de fotos, videos, rumores, hacer intrigas para que la baka de Natsuki reaccione….-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Midori-sensei no creo que esta sea una buena idea…-intentó intervenir Reito que a su parecer las cosas se estaban saliendo de las manos, y el estado embriaguez de su amiga no ayudaba a calmar las cosas.

-Midori, esta idea de "ayudar" a Shizuru-chan no tendrá que ver con las dos últimas bromas que te hizo Natsuki hace unos meses…- se compadeció Yohko del chico, e intentó llamar a lo que quedaba de razón a Midori, aunque fue inútil.

-Para nada, Yohko. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar eso?- dijo con fingida indignación- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi genuino interés por ayudar a Fujino-chan- agregó abrazándola posesivamente- si Fujino-chan es una de mis más queridas amigas…

-Midori-sensei me está ahogando… - apenas se escuchó la voz de la chica, pues la ahora rubia la abrazaba fuertemente

-Entonces está decidido, el plan "Sacarle celos a Natsuki baka y hacerla sufrir mucho para que se dé cuenta que ama a Shizuru" será puesto en acción. Bartender, me da dos rondas de vodka. – dijo Midori de pronto muy eufórica soltando a Shizuru, definitivamente estaba muy ebria.- Esto amerita un brindis.

- Espere, me parece que esto se está saliendo de las manos…- dijo Reito tratando de llamar la poca cordura que quedaba de sus acompañantes

-Ara, ara pero esta fue tu idea original Reito-san

-Mi idea solo era que intentaras salir con alguien más, para ver cómo te va si es que de verdad querías superar a Natsuki…

-No, nada de echarse para atrás chico bonito. Ya diste la idea ahora tienes que seguir hasta el final…

-Exacto, Reito ya no puedes echarte para atrás- le dijo Shizuru arrastrando sus palabras, delatando su estado

-Pero…

-Bueno, entonces brindemos por nuestro acuerdo. –Dijo cortante Midori, aprovechando que el bartender les trajo su pedido y distrajo a Reito que estaba a punto de replicar - por el plan "Hacer sufrir a Natsuki"… digo "Sacarle celos a Natsuki y hacerla sufrir"- dijo Midori sonriendo y levantando su copa, haciendo una señal para que los demás le siguieran

-No crees que es muy obvio el nombre- le comentó Yohko tomando el brazo alzado de Midori, interrumpiendo el brindis

-umm tienes razón, Yohko… mejor lo llamamos plan "NB"

-¿NB?- preguntaron todos en unísono claramente confundidos.

-Natsuki Baka, por supuesto –dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

-Ara- dijo molesta Shizuru, que pensaba que nadie tenía derecho de insultar a Natsuki.

-Ya no te hagas la ofendida Shizuru-chan, que tú también lo debes haber pensado alguna vez… es el nombre perfecto. Bueno entonces por el plan "NB", ¡Kampai!… se lo toman seco, que el que no lo hace pone 2 rondas más.

Como era de esperarse, Shizuru y Reito no pudieron seguir el paso de sus ex senseis y por lo tanto tuvieron que poner dos rondas cada uno. Pasado las 4 rondas extras de vodka, Shizuru ya se encontraba sumamente mareada, y con todas sus inhibiciones en cero, hasta aceptÓ las proposiciones a bailar que hicieron para subirle el ánimo Midori y Yohko. Al cabo de un par de horas, después de varias piezas de baile, competencias de quien se acaba la botella de turno más rápido y uno que otro momento bochornoso típico de borrachos, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa y acordaron que pasarían la noche en el departamento de Shizuru por ser el más cercano. Shizuru debido a su estado tuvo que ser sostenida por Midori para caminar, que era la que estaba más sobria de los cuatro, mientras que Yohko ayudo a sostenerse a Reito.

-Sabes que es lo peor de que me haya cancelado-dijo una Shizuru muy borracha mientras era ayudada por Midori a subir al taxi de camino a su departamento. La ahora rubia negó con la cabeza siguiéndole la corriente- que yo tenía todo planeado para que esta sea una salida perfecta… pero claro me canceló por irse con Nao como siempre…

-Así son todas, te dejan por la primera que les hace caso… sí o no señor taxista- dijo una muy ebria Yohko que ya estaba sentada detrás del taxista, y abrazaba al pobre como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-eh, bueno…-fue todo lo que el pobre taxista pudo decir, preguntándose otra vez porque se había detenido a recoger a ese grupo de borrachos. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse, arrancó el auto y trató de ir lo más rápido que pudo a ver si de esa forma se libraba de ellos más rápido.

-Eso es cierto…-dijo Reito arrastrando sus palabras delatando su mal estado- primero te ilusionan y después te dicen "te quiero pero como amigo" o te cambian por otro, igual que Mai-san…- agregó con tristeza, y todas asintieron.

-La llamaré…- dijo de pronto Shizuru sacando su celular de su bolso- tiene que saber cómo me siento….-agregó buscando el número.

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Midori forcejeando con ella, para luego quitarle el celular de las manos y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco- Si la llamas en ese estado arruinarás todo nuestro plan… además cuando estés sobria seguramente te arrepentirás de eso…

-Pero…

-Nada, Shizuru no la llamaras y punto- dijo tajante, ignorando todas sus quejas.

Una vez en el departamento, Reito ofreció dormir en el sofá para que Midori y Yohko pudieran tomar la habitación extra, y como pudieron cada uno se dispuso a dormir para lo que sería de seguro un domingo improductivo y de resaca.

Todo esto ocurrió sin saber que a la salida del bar, se encontraban cuatro personas que habían observado todo lo que había pasado cuando los jóvenes abandonaron el bar en el taxi y que dos de ellos tomaron unas cuantas fotos que servirían como evidencia más adelante para conseguir unos cuantos favores.

**Bueno hasta aquí va el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de decirme que opinan de la historia, si les gustó o no, y en que puede mejorar XD. Ah quería pedir disculpas por la demora en la actualización, pero las obligaciones del día a día me dejan casi sin tiempo para escribir, sin embargo no se preocupen porque por más que me demore un poco, continuaré la historia hasta el final. No se olviden de R&R bye.**


	3. Planes fallidos, confusión

**Hola chicas (os) de verdad lo siento por la demora en la actualización pero algunas cosas de mi vida se me complicaron por lo que en las ultimas semanas he estado llena de trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para nada u.u, pero al fin he podido terminar este capitulo( aunque tengo algunos otros avanzados) y espero que les guste. Agradezco de antemano y una vez más a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y a los que me escriben reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Bueno sin más les dejo leer el siguiente capitulo, que explicará un poco que es lo que pasó ese día con Natsuki( que varios querían saber XD) y dará paso a varias cosas que pasaran en futuros capítulos. **

**********Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Mai Hime me pertenecen. (para mi desgracia u.u)**

* * *

**Cap 3: Planes fallidos, confusión y el inicio de los celos **

Eran cerca de la media noche, cuando tres jóvenes regresaban a su departamento desde el hospital. Habían estado unas buenas cuatro horas allí, esperando a que su pelirroja amiga pudiera quedarse más estable y tranquila, y ellas pudieran volver a sus casas con la tranquilidad que ya estaría bien. La pelinaranja fue la primera que entró, dejando algunas bolsas de comida que había comprado para ellas sobre la mesa, seguida de cerca por una peliazul que rápidamente se recostó sobre el sofá agotada del día que había tenido, mientras la menor iba a la habitación a cambiarse y prepararse para dormir

-Vaya día ¿eh?- comentó la pelinaranja, dirigiéndose a la peliazul que yacía a pocos metros de ella con sus brazos sobre sus ojos en señal de agotamiento.-¿quieres un poco de lo que quedo?

-No gracias Mai, comí demasiado en el hospital...estoy agotada. Estúpida Nao que se le ocurre romperse la cabeza y fracturarse el brazo…

-Natsuki, fue un accidente…- le reprochó con molestia ante la insensibilidad de su amiga, mientras se servía un poco del ramen que habían comprado.

-¿Quién le manda a andar caminando sobre los techos para escaparse de una detención en primer lugar? – dijo exasperada, como si lo que dijera era lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Te recuerdo quien se escapaba de clases subiéndose por los techos de la academia?- agregó con tono de reproche maternal, ya que Mai sabía que Natsuki no era precisamente la persona adecuada para estar hablando de ese tipo de cosas

-Eso es diferente…- dijo la chica con indignación, ofendida de ser comparada con Nao

-¿Así? Ilústrame…- le dijo sarcástica la pelinaranja mientras prestaba más atención a su comida que a su amiga

-Yo tenía que realizar la investigación sobre mi madre, en cambio Nao lo hace para ir a engatusar hombres o robar…

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón…-cedió su amiga sin afán de pelear, y continuó comiendo. Se quedó callada como pensando en algo mientras disfrutaba de su sopa y al cabo de un rato agregó- pero ahora que recuerdo... ¿tú no tenías una cita con Shizuru-san hoy día?

-Mai ya te dije que no es una cita, era solo una salida con ella-dijo completamente sonrojada, que la idea de tener una cita con Shizuru la complicaba- pero le tuve que cancelar por todo esto de Nao…- agregó con fastidio.

-¿Le cancelaste?¿Otra vez?...-preguntó incrédula su amiga, la peliazul solo asintió- Eres una idiota, Natsuki- le recriminó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Oye, ¿por qué me insultas?- dijo indignada la chica- Si le cancelé, pero Shizuru lo entendió así que no veo el problema.-agregó sin comprender la molestia de su amiga.

-¿Estas segura que Shizuru-san lo entendió? ¿No es como la cuarta vez que le cancelas ya?

-Pues….- la chica lo dudó pues recordó el tono de voz con que se despidió la castaña, y como misteriosamente se cortó su llamada- si creo que si lo entendió, digo le explique la situación y todo y me dijo que no había problema…

- Pero esta es la cuarta vez que le cancelas… de verdad que no sé cómo sigue quedando contigo para salir, yo que ella ya te hubiera mandado por un tubo...- agregó la chica mientras disfrutaba lo ultimo que quedaba en su plato .

Natsuki al principio no dijo nada tratando de recordar si era cierto lo que decía su amiga y recordar todas las ocasiones que le había cancelado, y al darse cuenta que era verdad lo que había dicho Mai se sintió terrible.- Demonios Mai, sí que le cancelado muchas veces… Shizuru me debe odiar…¿Ahora qué demonios hago?

-Pero claro que no te odia idiota, si Shizuru-san esta como loca por ti. Aunque realmente estas que haces méritos para que lo haga…-le dijo seria mientras terminaba su plato y se disponía a lavarlo

- Mai ¿y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?- la peliazul se sentó en el sofá mientras trataba de seguir la conversación con su amiga que se encontraba lavando.

-Pues no se Natsuki, busca una forma de compensarle el mal rato que debe estar pasando-continuó haciéndolo, sin darle mucha importancia

-Pero ¿Cómo?- le dijo con cierta desesperación, recién caía en cuenta que posiblemente Shizuru podría estar molesta y con justa razón.

-Eso es algo que debe nacer de ti, Natsuki. Pierde mérito si te digo que hacer. –le dijo mientras colocaba su plato en la bandeja de platos limpios y se iba a sentar en el sofa con la chica

-Pero…

-Natsuki, respóndeme esto con toda sinceridad ¿Qué sientes por Shizuru-san?- le dijo con ese aire de seriedad que a veces poseía su amiga, mirándola a los ojos tratando de ver si lo que fuera que fuese a responder era verdad.

-Pues… ella es mi persona más importante…- comenzó, pensando que quizá si comenzaba con algo obvio sería más sencillo de descubrir a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-Eso lo sé Natsuki, murieron juntas en el carnaval…- la interrumpió, un tanto exasperada que su amiga no supiera a que se refería- me refiero a ¿Qué sientes realmente por ella, es decir ella te ama, tu sientes lo mismo por ella?

-Pues… yo… no lo sé, Mai.-dudó un poco.- Shizuru me hace feliz, es lo único que sé. No sé si la amo o si me gusta, solo me siento bien a su lado.-agregó con sinceridad.

-Y has considerado alguna vez decírselo… es decir creo que nunca le has dicho nada con respecto a tus sentimientos y puede que estas constantes cancelaciones le puedan dar una idea equivocada…- otra vez estaba usando ese tono maternal que en ocasiones como esta, lograban ayudar a su amiga en temas que no tenía mucha experiencia.

-¿Idea equivocada?-preguntó confundida.

-Pues, sí. Solo piénsalo Natsuki.- le dijo, parándose del sofá dando un bostezo.- Estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir… Deberías hacer lo mismo a ver si mañana piensas como compensarla por todo.- le dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

La pelirroja se fue dejando a una peliazul allí sentada en el sofá, con mil cosas que pensar para esa noche. Poco sabía ella, que en algunos kilómetros de distancia la castaña se encontraba en un bar con Reito, Midori y Yohko tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Natsuki no supo exactamente en qué momento de la noche exacto se quedó dormida, pero se despertó con la idea perfecta de como compensar a Shizuru por cancelarle el día anterior. Buscó su celular para verificar la hora y ver si su plan aún se podría llevar a cabo como lo había planeado, al ver que el reloj marcaba las 8:30 am se alegró que aun fuera temprano, buscó entre sus números y marcó el de Shizuru. Extrañamente para ella esta vez sentía mucho nerviosismo, a pesar de hablar con Shizuru a menudo por el celular, y tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. Al cabo de un buen rato de estar repicando, contestaron.

-¿Aló?- dijo una voz somnolienta y ronca, diferente a la de Shizuru pero vagamente familiar.

-¿Shizuru?

-¿ah? ¿Shizuru?- se escuchó un poco de bulla de alguien moviéndose en la cama, el correr de unas sábanas y luego se cortó la línea.

Natsuki se quedó así con el celular en la mano, sin saber que acababa de pasar. Era obvio para ella que la persona que había contestado el teléfono no era shizuru, pero quien podría ser, quien podría tener tanta confianza como para contestar su celular, o… ¿dormir en su cama? Eso no era posible ¿cierto? Shizuru no podría haber dormido con alguien o ¿sí?

No sabía por qué pero sentía muy inquieta y molesta. No entendía por qué de pronto sentía una opresión en su pecho, y tenía una necesidad por saber quién demonios era esa persona que había osado contestar el celular de Shizuru.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a salir del departamento, cuando salió del cuarto Mai ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, mientras que Mikoto al parecer todavía no se había levantado.

-¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno, Natsuki? –dijo con amabilidad la pelinaranja mientras terminaba de preparar unos huevos en la sartén.

-No gracias, Mai.- le sonrió con agradecimiento- Voy a salir un rato, vengo dentro de unas horas.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?-le dijo preocupada.

-Daré unas cuantas vueltas, no te preocupes regresare en un par de horas.- dijo tomando las llaves de su moto que estaban en un recipiente encima de un mueble cerca de la puerta y tomando su casco que estaba a un lado. Antes que pudiera salir, Mai le dijo:

-Recuerda que en la tarde tenemos que ayudar a Aoi a recoger a Nao de la clínica, yo iré a hablar con Fumi-san más tarde para ver lo del seguro y le den de alta… trata de llegar antes de la 1 pm por favor…

-Ok Mai, no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir por la puerta dispuesta a ir en su moto a la casa de Shizuru.

Durante todo el camino muy bien conocido por la peliazul, no podía dejar de pensar en quien puede a ver sido la persona que le contestó el teléfono. Cuando por fin llegó al departamento de la castaña, dudó si debía tocar o no, es decir, que pasaba si la persona que le había contestado seguía allí, que excusa le podía dar a Shizuru por aparecerse así en su departamento, habiéndole cancelado la noche anterior. Con lo poco que le quedaba de valor, se decidió a tocar la puerta esperando que sea Shizuru la que le abriera. Pero nada la preparó para ver lo que vio cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¿Natsuki-san?- dijo con sorpresa Reito al abrir la puerta y encontrar a la chica allí. Se encontraba vestido con una camiseta blanca y un short-este…

-Ara Reito, ¿quién es? –dijo la voz de Shizuru por detrás, quien salía del interior de una habitación con tan solo una bata encima- Natsuki…- la cara de sorpresa de Shizuru era única, la última persona que esperaba ver en su puerta ese día era a Natsuki

-Disculpen la interrupción, me voy- dijo y sin escuchar nada más tomo el camino hacia la entrada del edificio lo más rápido que pudo, por alguna extraña razón el ver aquella escena había hecho que el corazón le doliese y tenía unas extrañas ganas de llorar. Eso, y unos instintos asesinos de matar lenta y dolorosamente a Reito si tuviera la oportunidad. Sintió la voz de Shizuru llamándola, ya que la había seguido todo el trayecto pero sin poder alcanzarla y sin querer permanecer más en ese lugar, montó su moto sin rumbo fijo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo manejando su moto alrededor de Fukka, pero cuando regresó al departamento Mai se encontraba muy molesta, con el celular en una mano.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? Se suponía que hace 10 min deberíamos haber salido a recoger a Nao del hospital…- le reprochó la chica, molesta de que Natsuki solía hacerle lo mismo siempre, prometía volver a una hora pero siempre llegaba más tarde

-ahh… lo siento Mai, vámonos entonces- apenas respondió la chica y con voz queda. Claramente no era la respuesta que esperaba Mai, que miró extrañada a su amiga.

-¿Te pasó algo, Natsuki?- le dijo sin más, que la expresión de la chica notaba que algo le había pasado.

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo intentando sonreír aunque no engaño a la pelinaranja

-Pues… hace mucho no te veía así… triste-le dijo la chica acercándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos para ver si le decía la verdad

-Pues…-comenzó, pero la aparición de la pequeña pelinegra cortó todo lo que iba a decir.

-Mai, ya estoy lista.- dijo sonriente abrazándose a la pelinaranja- Natsuki, ¿dónde estabas? Te demoraste mucho, almorzamos sin ti…

- Ah pues fui a dar unas vueltas, Mikoto.- dijo sonriéndole para no preocupar a la menor- Vámonos ya que la araña se molestará si llegamos tarde.

Las otras chicas asintieron y salieron con rumbo al hospital a recoger a Nao. El camino fue tranquilo a excepción de las miradas furtivas de Mai, como preguntándole que le pasaba, hecho que Natsuki ignoró. Cuando llegaron Nao se encontraba en sentada en su cama esperándolas.

-Llegan tarde. Por un momento pensé que no vendrían.- dijo con fingido fastidio, pues su sonrisa delataba que estaba contenta de verlas. Pero al ver a Natsuki, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en su amiga- Cachorra, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de velorio?

- Nada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me pasa algo?- dijo con fastidio la peliazul, que claramente no quería que sepan lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-Pues, porque va a ser, porque tienes cara de velorio. ¿Qué se terminó el frasco de mayonesa?- le dijo con burla, hecho que no causó la reacción esperada.-oye.. en serio cachorro ¿te pasa algo?

- No me pasa nada, ya lo dije.- dijo con fastidio- Iré a arreglar lo del seguro, para que no me sigan molestando con preguntas tontas, ya regreso - agregó, saliendo de la habitación intempestivamente. Dejando a las tres chicas preocupadas y sin comprender que le sucedía.

-¿qué demonios le pasa?- dijo Nao un tanto sorprendida, expresando lo que todas pensaban.

-No tengo idea, en la mañana salió muy entusiasmada y regreso así- dijo Mai pensativa como tratando de dar con una idea sobre porque su amiga estaba actuando así, definitivamente tendría una charla muy larga con ella más tarde.

-Ahora qué demonios le habrá pasado- agregó Nao dando un suspiro. Natsuki y ella se habían vuelto cercanas en los últimos meses, y le preocupaba verla así. La obligaría a confesar que le pasaba en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, de eso no había duda.

-Nao, como has quedado con Aoi, ¿vendrá a recogerte?-dijo Mai al cabo de un rato cambiando de tema, pues no vio a la castaña por allí a pesar de que el día anterior había asegurado que ayudaría a regresar a Nao a la academia.

-Se supone que ya debería estar aquí- dijo con fastidio la pelirroja- pero ayer me dijo que saldría con Chie, así que lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida...

-¿Quién se quedo dormida? - interrumpió la característica voz de Chie mientras entraba en la habitacion seguida de Aoi, y aunque su voz era animada, su rostro dejaba claro que casi no había dormido nada.

-Pues ustedes, llegan una hora tarde- dijo Nao con fingida indignación.

-Pues, es que ayer fue una gran noche- dijo Chie con una sonrisa, y en aparente doble sentido que hizo sonrojar a Aoi

-Basta, no quiero saber de su vida privada...-declaró horrorizada la pelirroja. Hecho que hizo reír a las demás chicas.

-Pero les tengo un chisme que si van a querer saber...- dijo Chie con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

-Chie, ya te dije que no es bueno estar comentando rumores que...- la interrumpió Mai con tono de reproche maternal

-pero Mai esto no es un rumor, esto lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos...- dijo Chie haciendo un puchero un tanto infantil y en pose melodramática.

-es cierto Mai, yo estaba con Chie y también lo vi, es una noticia bomba- intercedió Aoi por la más alta.

-Pues, ya dejen de hacerse las interesantes y díganla- dijo Nao con fastidio

-Ayer estábamos en el bar "Valkyria", ya saben ese del que todo el mundo habla y...¿a que no saben a quienes vi saliendo con dos mujerones del bar?- dijo Chie con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿a quienes?- dijo Mai con ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad.

-Adivinen...- dijo Chie con una sonrisa complacida al ver que sus amigas estaban interesadas en sus noticias.

-No sabemos por eso preguntamos…-dijo Nao con molestia que el juego de ambas chicas le estaba agotando la paciencia

-A Fujino-kaicho y a Kanzaki-san- dijo Aoi sin darle más rodeos.

-¿a Shizuru-san y Reito-san? ¿con dos mujeres?-preguntó incrédula Mai y Chie asintió.-¿Es en serio?

-Si, hasta tenemos fotos- dijo Aoi con énfasis- enséñaselas Chie.

-Ok, aquí las tengo- dijo buscando en su celular-miren- dijo dándoselos-ven, aquí Fujino-san esta abrazando a la rubia y Reito-san a la pelinegra, no se aprecia muy bien en la foto, pero por lo que podemos ver esas chicas al menos les llevan unos buenos 5 años a los dos, definitivamente eran mayores.

-No puedo creerlo, wow…- dijo atónita Mai- de Reito-san quizá podía esperarlo pero de Shizuru-san...

-Pero de que hablas, si todo el mundo sabe que la serpiente de ojos rojos anda de conquista en conquista…- dijo Nao mientras se acercaba para ver con mas detalle la foto- wow parece que ayer ambos pasaron una buena noche ¿eh?...

-Esto no puede saberlo Natsuki…- sentenció Mai al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?

-Es que ayer hable con ella, para que hablara con Shizuru-san sobre sus sentimientos... porque vamos para todos es dolorosamente obvio que esta enamorada de Shizuru-san, solo que por algún motivo tiene pánico a aceptarlo, y parecía realmente interesada en hacerlo, pero con esto…

-umm nos hubieras avisado de eso antes, Mai- dijo Aoi apenada.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que vendimos las fotos para que se publique en la columna de chismes de revista de la academia- dijo Chie con voz queda, temiendo la reacción de la chica.

-¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ?

-Es que no sabiamos…

-esto va a ser un desastre... alguien tiene que decírselo a Natsuki antes que se entere por la revista…-dijo Mai preocupada.

-pues a mí ni me miren- dijo Nao con seriedad

-a mí tampoco- agregó Mikoto

-Vamos alguien tiene que decirle a Natsuki que…

-¿Tienen que decirme qué?- la voz ronca de Natsuki se escuchó al tiempo que la chica entraba en la habitación con unos documentos en sus manos

-este… nada Natsuki- dijo Mai nerviosa- que te hace pensar que te queremos decir algo- dijo sonriéndole de la manera más inocente que pudo

-Pues porque lo acabo de escuchar-le dijo con irritación que a leguas se notaba que le ocultaban algo, pues todas estaban muy nerviosas y actuando raro- si tienen que decirme algo hablen de una vez.-comentó irritada la chica mirándolas a todas que intercambiaban miradas nerviosas entre ellas.

-No es nada, Natsuki … son cosas nuestras-comentó Mai quitándole importancia, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amiga, mientras detrás de su espalda hacia señas a Nao para que ocultara el celular

-Si no es nada cachorro- dijo Nao tratando de guardar "disimuladamente" el celular, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la peliazul.

-hey, ¿Qué tienen allí?-dijo acercándose a Nao tratando de quitarle el celular, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo fue lanzado a Mikoto, lo que hizo que ahora arremetiera contra la joven pelinegra y comenzaran a forcejear todo para ser lanzado nuevamente hacia Nao quien lo tomó y apretaba frenéticamente los botones-ya déjense de tonterías y denme ese celular-gritó, esta vez abalanzándose sobre Nao, quien lo alejaba de su alcance.

-Ya cálmate, cachorro. Me quieres fracturar el otro brazo o ¿qué?... Toma, si tanto quieres el celular- dijo dándoselo de mala gana, mientras veía como las demás miraban atónitas como Nao le entregaba el celular.

-Esto.. ¿es lo que querían que no sepa?-dijo incrédula aún mirando la pantalla, mientras todas miraban con miedo esperando su reacción- a ¿Aoi durmiendo en clase?- agregó mirándolas como bichos raros.

-¿Qué?-dijo Mai que no entendía nada.

-Esto- dijo la peliazul, enseñándoles la pantalla que mostraba a Aoi dormida en su pupitre detrás de un libro, al parecer en medio de una clase de matemática- es lo que no querían que viera ¿no?

-Ahh si, es que a Aoi le daba mucha vergüenza...-dijo riéndose Mai nerviosa y dándoles una mirada a todas para que le siguieran la cuerda- ya sabes como es ella...¿verdad Chie?

-Si Aoi siempre se avergüenza de todo-dijo la de lentes sonriendo, dándole pequeñas palmaditas a la castaña que trataba de sonreír y parecer avergonzada. -Ahora Natsuki, me devolverías mi celular ya lo han maltratado lo suficiente- dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se lo de, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

A la peliazul todo esto le parecía muy raro, y no se tragó el cuento que era la foto de Aoi la que no querían que viera pero prefirió dejarlo pasar pues no estaba con ánimo para ver que estaban ocultando sus amigas en ese momento. Más adelante se dedicaría a investigar que era lo que no le querían decir, pero por ahora se los dejaría pasar.

-Bueno, solo venía a decirles que ya esta todo listo para irnos, el doctor ya firmó tu alta así que Nao arregla tus cosas para regresar a la Academia.- dijo la peliazul encaminándose hacia la puerta- Iré por un taxi, las espero en la puerta.-Y sin más dejo la habitación otra vez, haciendo que todas soltaran un respiro cuando se fue.

-Alguien va a tener que avisarle, antes que lo vea en la revista de la escuela y no seré yo. Casi me fractura el otro brazo- dijo Nao mirando a las demás para ver quien era la valiente que se ofrecería a hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato que nadie dijo nada. Mai suspiró.

-Ok, yo le diré pero denme hasta mañana que mejore el genio que se trae, no quiero que se desquite conmigo.-dijo con resignación, a lo que todas asintieron después de todo la revista de la academia solo salia una vez por semana, los días miércoles.

Por su parte, la peliazul estaba de camino a la entrada del hospital con la certeza de que sus amigas le ocultaban algo. Pero con lo que había ocurrido en la mañana en el departamento de Shizuru realmente no tenía cabeza para ponerse a pensar sobre que podría ser, se sentía mal, triste aunque no sabia exactamente de qué. Lo más raro era que le asaltaban imágenes en su mente de Reito con Shizuru juntos, abrazándose, tocándose, besan... no, ya no quería pensar más, no quería tener esas imágenes en su cabeza que lo único que hacían eran llenarla de un fastidio e instintos asesinos hacia Reito. Lo único que quería era regresar a su departamento lo más rápido posible y olvidarse del mundo con sus videojuegos. Para su suerte no tardó mucho en encontrar un taxi, y aunque las chicas demoraron un poco, no tardaron mucho en estar devuelta en la escuela. Una vez allí las demás chicas se quedaron ayudando a Nao a instalarse de nuevo en su cuarto y arreglarlo un poco ya que estaba desordenado, mientras que Natsuki se excusó diciendo que se sentía un poco mal. Mai la miró extraño pero la dejo irse, y una vez se encontró sola en su habitación se dispuso a jugar por lo que le quedaba de la tarde, pues era la única forma de quitarse esas imágenes de su mente.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado XD. Déjenme saber su opinión que siempre es bienvenida y espero actualizar más rápido esta vez, ojala pueda u.u saludos y no se olviden de R&R bye.**


End file.
